Incoming Call
by Handful of Silence
Summary: Modern!AU. Merlin's angry with him and Arthur's trying to say sorry over an impersonal mobile line, but it takes a few tries before he's able to voice what he really wants to say. Merlin/Arthur


_AN/ Modern!AU Merlin fic, which seems ridiculously short compared to the oodles of works I've been writing in fics recently. A bit of an experimental piece (or as a close friend of mine calls it; "some of that artsy rubbish"( put a bit more mildly, but that was the main idea =])), so therefore is quite possibly awful and contrived, so please point this out if it is the case. _

_Pairing; Merlin/Arthur_

_Rating; T for language_

* * *

_**Arthur** calling..._

_Call rejected_

* * *

_1 missed call  
__**Arthur  
**__15:32_

_**Arthur** calling..._

* * *

_2 missed calls  
__**Arthur  
**__15:34_

* * *

_You have 12 voice-mail messages. First message..._

_Beep _"Merlin? It's...er, it's Arthur... erm...Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but... we...we need to talk about this. Call me when you get this, yeah? Kay...bye..."

_Beep._

"Arthur again. Just... please call me back?"

_Beep._

"Damn it Merlin. I'm not going to beg over the phone in a voice-mail. If I hear that stupid women telling me to leave a message one more time..."

_Beep._

" I shouldn't be getting mad at you. I know, it's just... Yeah. Just another thing for me to apologize for. Just... call back?"

_Beep._

"C'mon Merlin, pick up the phone... I know you're there. You'll just be looking at the caller ID and choosing not to answer... so just pick this up..."

_Beep._

"Gwen just called. She gave me an earful I can tell you. She's ridiculously protective of you, you know that? She promised that if I'd done anything to hurt you, she'd get Gwaine and Lancelot to come round and beat me up... Not sure how seriously she is, but I am talking about Gwen... Apparently you aren't answering her calls either. I can appreciate that you want to be left alone for a while, but call her back, yeah? Let her know you're ok. You know what she's like, worrying and all that... Anyway, get in touch with me. Please."

_Beep._

"Jesus Merlin. Can't you stop being so damn proud and call back? Come on... I know you're pissed, but I'm trying aren't I? Just give me a chance okay?"

_Beep._

"Fine. Just fine. I don't give a damn any more. Stay mad. See if I care."

_Beep._

"... Fuck's sake..."

_Beep._

"Look, I ... Oh screw this..."

_Beep_

"..."

_Beep_

"I'm sorry. There. I've gone through this whole... stupid one-sided conversation without saying it. It's taken me this long to say that one little word. Maybe it's because I'm too proud. I don't ever like admitting it when I'm in the wrong. And maybe it might be a bit late to say it now after all those little messages I've left where I'm acting like a spoilt princeling as usual. That's what you and Gwaine always used to call me whenever you thought I was being a bit childish. Never really liked it as a nickname, but after tonight, it kind of rings slightly true... But there it is. I'm sorry. And I mean it and no, I promise I'm not drunk. I'm not... I'm not a good man for talking about my feelings. I've always found it hard... even, you know, around you... Take after my dad with that one, which is never really a great thing is it? Turning into your old man. But I'm not like him Merlin, so that's why I'm saying this now, beginning to beg on one end of a mobile line. I'm sorry. For everything, for all the little things that I do that bug you so much. Like keep the toilet seat up and don't put it back down, like never doing the housework, or doing it for a couple of minutes before I give up and put a film in the DVD player instead, or how I never remember birthdays or anniversaries so that it's always down to you to buy presents for friends and to sign it from me and well as you, and when I ask you if you've got something for someone the day before the occasion and always seem to expect that you have. And... Well, for today. For what I said. Especially for what I said. I was angry and tired, I'd had a long day and my dad was getting at me at work, the deadline for all the time sheets was meant to be yesterday, and there was a problem in the PR department, and Percy was off today like he always bloody is with his stupid hay fever so I had to do his job _as well_ and... Actually, no. I have no excuse. I make excuses all the time, and I shouldn't do. Excuses to explain why I forget that you're making dinner and go down to the pub with some of the lads instead so that by the time you call me and I get a taxi home, that bloody gorgeous lasagne you make is always a little crispy, excuses to say why I don't remember anniversaries, and get you the same last minute bunch of roses every year even though you say its only the thought that counts. You made one comment about me working too much, staying out too late at the office, not spending enough time with you, with the two of us as a couple, and I... I snapped... like a... bloody child!... But you were right you know. I'm a shit boyfriend sometimes. I don't appreciate what you do, what you put up with, but I truly want to be with you, I want us to be a couple. I want to make you happy, not be the boyfriend that makes you get angry and just simmer inside until Morg or Gwen sees how bothered you and persuades you to actually admit to being pissed at me. I don't want to see you hurt, ever, by anyone, and I feel like such a bad person when it's always me doing the hurting...

I love you Merlin. I hope you know that. I really honestly mean it. I love you. Every time you smile like the world's a joke no-one else knows the punchline to, how you can come home after a long day and still be able to make sometime delicious for tea... I never tell you enough, but I really do. And I know I should say it more. So, please can you reply to this... stupidly emotional little message...and let me know that I haven't messed this up one too many times. Because... well, I want to be able to say those words a million more times, and see that... odd little smile you do, and kiss those lips, and just _be _with you.

I love you..." _click_

* * *

_**Merlin** calling..._

_Call accepted_


End file.
